Is It What It Seems?
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Just a moment in the choir room...fluffy and if your mind is dirty enough...a little smutty...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay Puck just spread your legs a little more….Put your foot up there…

I cant believe you are making me do this…How did you talk me into this?

How did I talk you into this? You asked me to do this remember…You practically begged me…

I don't remember begging you for this…

I want to try something different Kurt…I do Neanderthal so quit being a pussy and take it like a man…._Kurt giggles_…I always wanted to say that…_giggles more_….

I don't bend like this Kurt….Dammit this hurts…_Puck's moans and groans are loud and pain filled in the empty choir room._

It will feel better in a minute…Just take a couple of deep breathes and relax…You will get used to it…

Next time I am on top…Quit wiggling your ass Kurt…

Stop squeezing it…For the love of Gaga I am going to have bruises….

Fuck Kurt I cant wait…I got to…..

Puck not yet…I'm not there yet…Dammit Puck! Now we have to start over!

Will has been sitting in his office transfixed by the conversation in the next room. His mind not really wanting to see the images his imagination has been conjuring up for the last twenty minutes. He finally cant take it anymore and he goes to confront the two teenagers.

He walks out of his office and stops abruptly at the sight in front of him. Puck and Kurt are dancing a beautiful sexy tango. Kurt's back perfectly arched, his finger tips ghosting over the tile floor. Puck's hands holding onto Kurt's ass while turning in time to the music. Their movements fluid and graceful. _Why the hell cant they dance like that on stage? _

Will watches them dance for a little while longer. The bickering continues until the end of the dance. He witnesses something he thought he would never see from either teenager, not with each other at least.

Puck pulls Kurt flush to his body, eyes full of love and lust. He kisses Kurt so tenderly. It makes Will blush at the scene. The intimate touches from Kurt tells Will that this isn't a first time thing, but rather something that has gone on for quite some time. The whispered words of love and devotion are barely audible as Will steps quietly back into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day during Glee….

Will Shuester was on the verge of pulling his hair out. He watched the relatively simple dance steps be butchered by his rag tag group of teenagers. Mike, Brittany, and Santana were the saving grace when it came to dancing but for this number all the kids had to dance.

He shook his head at Finn. The boy didn't know his left from his right some days and with Rachel critiquing each movement she just made him fumble more.

Quinn and Sam were at odds with one another, ie they were fighting/broke up, and it showed in their moves. Quinn was fighting the way Sam held her and Sam kept staring at Santana and Puck.

Tina was watching Artie and Brittany with a look that showed she was clearly not happy with the blonde ex cheerio sitting on Artie's lap wiggling all over him. Mike wasn't happy with the looks his girlfriend was giving her ex boyfriend. So that threw him off and out of step.

Santana kept slapping Puck every time he puts his hands around her waist, letting her know that Fish Lips was her man and the only man allowed to touch her anymore. Puck, using language that Will would later tell him was inappropriate, told her where she could stick Fish Lips.

Kurt was having a hard time with Mercedes as she was depressed over her credit card being taken away from her. _When the hell did these kids get credit cards? _Every step was off and she was sluggishly moving around Kurt. Kurt was becoming frustrated being the perfectionist he is and had walked away more than once.

Will had finally had enough after a fight erupted between Puck and Fish Lips. _Sam, dammit, Sam_….

"Okay people! Let's all take a seat and regroup. These steps are so simple and you guys are…Well lets just say everyone is off today…That includes you too Rachel…" Will doesn't even have to look at her to know she has opened her mouth to say she was perfect.

"I have an idea that should work. I am going to pair each of you with a same sex partner and your assignment is going to be, perform a dance number…NO SINGING! JUST DANCING! Maybe that will help each of you come out of your comfort zone…To be able to work with your opposite, and be able to put aside your differences."

"So here are your partners…The girls…Quinn and Santana….Rachel and Mercedes ….Brittany and Tina …No swapping either…The guys…Finn and Sam…Mike and Artie…Puck and Kurt…You guys cant swap around either….I expect all of you to be ready by…its Tuesday now….Friday…That should give you all time to learn a dance routine…And it cant be this one…Google dance routines…There are so many to chose from…The Tango…The Waltz…I expect all of you to do your best…See you guys Friday in the auditorium….And have your dancing shoes on…"

Will can only hope that no one will kill each other and then he remembers Kurt and Puck dancing yesterday. The way they moved together even though they bickered the whole time, was amazing. He walks to his office hearing the war starting already behind him….

Finn keeps telling Puck that he will dance with Kurt so that he will be more comfortable _cause Kurt's gay and all_. Puck finally hears enough and tells Finn that, Shue said no changing partners and he wasn't afraid to dance with Kurt. Puck knows that the real reason behind Finn wanting to change, Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn…_Remind you of another triangle? So not going there. _

Finn is distracted in his pursiut of Puck's partner when a fight erupts between Quinn and Santana. The words bitch and slut being thrown around by each girl along with open handed slaps. Sam pulls Santana away as Finn pulls Quinn away. Again the words bitch and slut are thrown around except it is by the boys. Fists and faces are meeting each other and not for the first time.

Kurt has had enough and texts Puck who is watching the fight. _Meet me in our spot in fifteen minutes. K3N _He calmly walks out of the room and heads to his Navigator.

Puck reads the text in between cheering for Finn to knock off Sam's fish lips. He smiles at his phone. He answers quickly. _On my way princess…Pfckng3K _He exits quietly, no one is paying him any attention anyways. The fight is starting to spread to Mike and Tina and Artie. Puck just smiles as he hears the yelling and screaming as he walks down the hall.

Both boys arrive at the small secluded park that is all the way across town. Puck pulls Kurt against him as soon as the boys are with in touching distance. The kiss that follows is urgent, cherry and vanilla chap stick flavoring both boys tongues. Kurt pulls away first.

"I think Mr. Shue has lost his mind this time. Pairing up everyone that hates each other to dance. This assignment is not going to end well." Kurt watches Puck's face for his reaction.

"We don't hate each other princess, do we? I don't hate you…I..um…love you…you know that right?" Puck doesn't like the way Kurt included them into the everyone category. He thought Kurt loves him as much as he loves Kurt. He scuffs his shoes in the gravel looking everywhere except at Kurt.

"Yes I know that you love me. And I love my Neanderthal Cave Man. But to the world we hate each other. We don't speak at school, we avoid each other." Kurt pulls Puck's face around to look at him. "We treat each other as if we don't exist as school, so unless you want to change that.."

Puck jerks his head away and cuts Kurt off, "What if I do want to change that Princess? What if I don't care who knows about us anymore? What if I am ready to come out to our friends?"

"Are you sure Noah? Are you sure that you can handle what the rest of the school will think or say or even the physical violence against you or me?"

"Yeah...I'm sure…We could use this dance thing to do it…The way we dance is so real, emotional…There is no way they wont know we are together…I love the way you feel in my arms princess…" Noah looks at Kurt before he slowly kisses him. He takes his time, letting his tongue sweep across Kurt's bottom lip asking for access. A deep moan from Kurt and he is granted access.

Later after a long make out session, the song and dance were decided by both boys.

Thursday afternoon rolls around finding Kurt and Puck back in the deserted choir room. The music of Carlos Santana filling the room. Both boys moving in sync with the music, but bickering the whole time.

Will has been watching from his doorway feeling like a perverted voyeur. But he cant take his eyes of the pair. The dance moves are sensual and smooth. Even with the bickering, the way Puck's eyes never leave Kurt's. The soft subtle touches that only lovers know about each other. _If they dance like this tomorrow everyone will know about them…Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

"Er, um…Guys…Hello?" Will tries not to scare the teenagers but Kurt makes a high squeaked noise when he hears the teacher behind them.

"Uh, hey Mr. Shue. We were just practicing for tomorrow." Puck looks at Will. He decides at the moment he really doesn't care who knows about him and Kurt. He pulls a protesting Kurt against him and wraps his arms around the flailing shorter teen.

"Would you stop it Noah! Mr. Shue this isn't what it looks like…Like Noah said we were just rehearsing…Let me go you Neanderthal." Kurt struggles in Puck's arms, smacking at his hands. Puck just holds onto him tighter, kissing his neck.

"It's okay Kurt. I saw you guys the other night when you were practicing a tango. You two really surprised me, I had no idea that you were a couple." Will scratches the back of his neck. He looks at the blush that is turning Kurt's ears red. Puck is just smiling at him. "You guys are really good. I gave out the assignment because of it."

"You saw us the other night…Oh my Gaga!" Kurt's face bright red from embarrassment. He is still struggling against Puck's arms.

"Will you be still princess? He already knows about us and if you don't stop squirming…" Puck waggles his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Kurt please calm down…I don't need Puck to finish the rest of that statement…I am not going to tell anyone about you…I need to talk to you both though…If you don't mind?" Will gestures to the chairs behind them. After everyone takes a seat he begins to explain.

"Like I said before…I saw you guys the other night…You two are really good…So it gave me the idea for the assignment that is due tomorrow afternoon…I just wanted to tell you that if you want to back out you can…I know your relationship is still private…I just don't want either one of you to get hurt because you cant hide how much you care about each other when you dance…" Will looks at both boys hoping they will make the right decision.

"We can handle it Mr. Shue…We know what we are in for…Hell I used to do it to Kurt…I'm not going to let anything happen to princess…I love him…" Puck smiles at Kurt and reaches for his hand.

"Mr. Shue there is no way we are backing out of this assignment. We love to dance together. It's physical, it's emotional for us…We know we cant hide our feelings when we dance, it's why we do it…." Kurt looks at Will with determined eyes. He squeezes Puck's hand and pulls him back up. "So if you will excuse us….We need to practice.."

"I have the perfect outfits for us Puck….Black leather….skin tight…"

"No feathers Princess….I hate feathers…"

Will walks back into his office with a smile. _Those two are tough.._


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Friday finally rolls around for the kids of New Directions. Will watches as his performers begin to slowly converge in the auditorium. Some have new scratches and bruises. He sees everyone except Kurt and Puck. Maybe they changed their minds..

Will gets a text from Kurt asking that they be the last couple to dance. Due to having to change their outfits in private and Puck not wanting to be seen in the hallways. Will sends a text back agreeing, but they need to get there as soon as possible.

After thirty minutes of screaming, crying, name calling, scratches, slaps, and punches; Santana, Quinn, Finn and Sam are given the weekend to have the dance assignment ready without all the drama.

Brittany and Tina are announced to take the stage. A slow waltz gently seeps out of the speakers. Will is shocked as the two girls flawlessly complete a Viennese Waltz. Tina was the lead and Brittany followed with a sensuous grace. Both girls smiling and looking at each other. Applause can be heard the loudest from Will. Mike and Artie fist bump with smiles.

"Awesome guys! That is what I am looking for out of this assignment. Rachel you and Mercedes are next." Will tells the group that is sitting around him as Brittany and Tina leave the stage.

"Uh, Mr. Shue after watching that beautiful waltz, Mercedes and I would like to have until Monday to perform our dance. It seems that we misunderstood the assignment as well. If that would be alright?" Rachel wants her part of the dance to be perfect and she shoots a pleading look at Mercedes to agree with her.

"Please Mr. Shue, we really did misunderstand the assignment." Mercedes puts on her best and most sincere face.

"Okay. You both have until Monday. Now Mike and Artie are up next. Boys if you would please take the stage." Will sends a text to Kurt telling the boys to come on now, that they were next. The message Will receives back is, 'we are already backstage waiting"…

Mike and Artie do an unique dance. It features Mike using Artie's wheelchair to perform mind blowing leaps and twists around Artie who chair dances his upper body mimicking some of Mike's moves; shoulder rolls, joint locking of his upper torso…It was a success to both of them and to Mr. Shue.

"Now the last two performers are Puck and Kurt….I want you all to pay close attention to the way these two dance….I think all of you are in for a treat….Guys cue your music…" Will looks at the Glee kids as the curtain begins to pull back. The sounds of Carlos Santana/Seal lilting out of the speakers. (The name of the song is You are my kind..Check it out on utube…)

"And he thinks we are bad…Wait until Puck tries to kill Kurt on stage…" Finn laughs at the thought.

"This is going to be good.." Artie exclaims as he pulls out his phone to capture it for history…Well that and you tube…

The rest of the kids laugh and agree with them until the lights flicker over the stage and they emerge from the shadows…..

Puck is dressed entirely in black, skin tight leather pants, black boots, and a black leather vest. Kurt is dressed in skin tight white jeans, a white wife beater tucked in his jeans, a black leather belt with braided strips hanging to his thighs. Will is impressed, no feathers…

The auditorium is suddenly filled with gasps and "what the hell" remarks. Will tells everyone to be quiet and to watch the performance. He smiles to himself…_Yeah this one is going to be good_…

The music starts off easy, guitars playing a Latin beat. There is a story in the lyrics for the boys. As the lyrics begin, Kurt is walking away from Puck, when suddenly he is pulled back against Puck's body and they begin to move sensuously across the dance floor. They begin in an easy rhythm, bodies moving effortlessly. Their legs and feet move easily in the intricate steps, Kurt weaving in and out of Puck's legs.

_Stay with me baby_  
_And that's all I ask of you_  
_And I know that someday_  
_You won't remember_  
_The way that this moment feels to you_  
_Don't let it go_  
_Don't turn your back on what you think you know_  
_You never know you know_  
_Don't leave it alone_  
_Cause I need you to cling to_

After spinning Kurt twice, the leather braids slapping against thighs, Puck pulls him close once again softly cupping Kurt's face as their feet continue to move gracefully. Kurt's hands are on Puck's rock hard chest underneath the vest, his azure eyes full of love and lust.

_Cause you are my kind_  
_You're all that I want_  
_Here in this life_  
_Until we are gone_  
_Our breath and our skin_  
_Our hearts and our minds_  
_They're one and the same_  
_You are my kind_

They begin a push pull move, with Puck winning as he picks Kurt up and holds him against his chest. Kurt wraps one leg around Puck's waist letting it rest against the back of Puck's thigh. The white of Kurt's outfit accentuates the moves against Puck's black leather ensemble. Puck never takes his eyes off of Kurt.

_Well call on me baby_  
_If you should ever need someone_  
_To help get your head straight_  
_I'll be your resident all night_  
_Sure am glad just having you around_  
_Well all that I know_  
_When you find love you never let it go_  
_You never know you know_  
_Without you I'm lost_  
_I get scattered_  
_I'm shattered_

The audience is stunned by the sexuality of the dance. Some of the girls are finding the dance to be highly erotic and the boys are just….Well they are caught like deer in headlights.

_Cause you are my kind_  
_You're all that I want_  
_Here in this life_  
_Until we are gone_  
_Our breath and our skin_  
_Our hearts and our minds_  
_They're one and the same_  
_Cause you are my kind_  
_We're one and the same_  
_You are my kind_

_Don't let it go_  
_Don't turn your back on what you think you know_  
_You never know you know_  
_Don't leave it alone_  
_Cause I need you to cling to_

Puck's lips almost graze Kurt's as they stare deep into each other's eyes before Puck holds onto Kurt's waist as he bends over backwards, displaying the flexibility of his body. Puck's hands slide down and grip Kurt's ass.

_Cause you are my kind_  
_You're all that I want_  
_Here in this life_  
_Until we are gone_  
_Our breath and our skin_  
_Our hearts and our minds_  
_They're one and the same_  
_Cause you are my kind_

Puck's voice can be heard above the music singing the last part of the song. Their movements have slowed, Kurt smiling at Puck.

_I love and our life_  
_My heart and my soul_  
_Need you tonight_  
_Your love makes me whole_  
_And it's all I can stand_  
_Until you come home_  
_I need you tonight_  
_Cause you are my kind_  
_I need you tonight_  
_Cause you are my kind_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh you are my kind_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh you are my kind_

The dance is ended with a deep and soul searing kiss as the music fades. Chaos erupts in the audience.

Will knew the reactions were coming, but all he could do was smile and clap for the two performers up on the stage...The dance was beautiful and seductive...There was an unique honesty in their body language and it still made him feel like a pervert watching them...

"What the hell dude?" Finn is glaring at the couple walking towards the stairs. He is on his feet ready to punch either Kurt or Puck...He isnt sure which one yet...But it will definitely be one of them...Maybe both of them...

"Um that was really wanky hot!" Santana exclaims as she claps and whistles at the boys.

Tina and Brittany are cheering and clapping with flushed faces. They _really _enjoyed the performance. The girls smile at each other, a knowing smile...

"This is some kind of joke isn't it Puck? I mean I would know if you were gay… I have perfect gaydar…And you made out with me before…It wasn't that long ago…" Rachel is so confused by the dance. She shakes her head trying to clear it.

"Hell to the naw white boy! As hot as that was to watch…There is no way you and Puck are a couple…No way, you would have told me right?" Mercedes is as confused as Rachel, mixed with being hurt by Kurt not telling her about…this…whatever the hell it is…She stomps her way to Kurt….

Mike and Artie are just sitting there with their mouthes open looking at each other and then at the couple that is standing in front of everyone. Both boys look a little green…

"Okay Kurt…What dirt does Puck have on you…It has to be something big to make you dance with him like that…We all know you hate each other…" Quinn has her best bitch face on. She looks at Sam standing beside her who is smirking like an idiot nodding his head…. "What the hell is up with you Sam?" Her voice full of anger.

Puck and Kurt join the rest of the club and Kurt holds up his hand silencing everyone. Puck slips his arms around Kurt's waist from behind pulling the smaller teen snugly against his body. Kurt leans back into Puck's body for just a moment before he speaks….


End file.
